Battle of Murkhana
| image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 19 BBY | locations = Murkhana | participants = Confederacy of Independent Systems; Separatist Droid Army; Corporate Alliance; Grand Army of the Republic; Order of the Jedi }} The Battle of Murkhana is a fictional military engagement featured in the Star Wars franchise. It is part of the greater Expanded Universe material and was first represented in the Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader novel written by James Luceno, published in hardcover and paperback editions in 2005 and 2006 (respectively). The Battle of Murkhana was one of the final battles of the Clone Wars and took place in the Star Wars chronological year 19 BBY. The battle coincided with the events of the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, following the death of Count Dooku aboard the Invisible Hand, but prior to the death of General Grievous on Utapau. History The Battle of Murkhana was a ground assault battle and one of the last major skirmishes between the forces of the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Murkhana was an important Separatist world for it was the headquarters of the Corporate Alliance, led by Separatist Council member Passel Argente. Following the death of Separatist leader Count Dooku in 19 BBY, the Republic High Command gave Murkhana two weeks to surrender their forces. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine believed it was more important to win the hearts and minds of Separatist worlds before resorting to immediate miliary action. When Murkhana refused to surrender however, the Grand Army of the Republic sent the 32nd Air Combat Wing as well as a contingent of Jedi knights, which included Roan Shryne, Olee Starstone, Bol Chatak and Saras Loorne, to force their surrender. Fifty Low Altitude Assault Transports were deployed from the Republic Star Destroyer ''Gallant'' and descended through a hazy field of anti-laser aerosols pumped into the atmosphere by Murkhana's artificial weather stations. Several Republic gunships were destroyed by surface-to-air weaponry fired by IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks as well as Mankvim-814 light interceptors. General Shryne, and Commander Salvo of the 32nd Air Combat Wing touched down on the beach of Murkhana Bay to reinforce clone commando units of the 22nd, who had already begun making inroads to the capital, Murkhana City. Participants Incomplete; See also, Battle of Murkhana participants Grand Army of the Republic Jedi * Roan Shryne * Bol Chatak * Olee Starstone * Saras Loorne Clone troopers * 22nd Air Combat Wing :* Clone trooper Climber * 32nd Air Combat Wing :* Clone trooper Salvo Other combatants Non-combatants Vehicles/Ships * Republic Star Destroyers :* [[Republic Star Destroyer Gallant|Republic Star Destroyer Gallant]] * Low Altitude Assault Transports (50) Leaders * Corporate Alliance Other combatants Others Droids Vehicles/Ships * Droid tri-fighter * IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks * Mankvim-814 light interceptors * ''Vulture''-class droid starfighter Casualties Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Battle of Murkhana at Wookieepedia ---- Category:Articles Category:Events Category:19 BBY/Events Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Land battles